Across the Fence
by MissFictionJunkieUnknown
Summary: When Puck is incarcerated he meets a beautiful brunette in the female prison across the yard. They're instantly pulled towards eachother and share so much yet keep just as many secrets,when they're released they set out on a journey of revenge for those responsible for their imprisonment. Welcome to the world of Sex, Lies, Drugs And Scandal and it all began Across the Fence AU,SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay this is a little story I started to help my writers block, I was inspired by this concept and wanted to give it a whirl this story will only be about 15-18 Chapters, not a long story at all. For those on author alert, yes this is a new genre for me I normal stick to twilight FF but I have wanted to do glee for such a long time but I never got around to it until now I think you will be pleased with this ;D. For everyone else this is AU the characters a slightly different, I kept some of their quirks but others got tossed. I've always loved Puckleberry, I thought they were both strikingly attractive and would have done very good together so I'm making it happen on paper :3 thanks for reading I hope you guys like it, no I still don't have a betta so love me or hate me.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

_Warning! Mild violence (nothing gory just mild fighting)_

**PPOV**

As I walk down the dusty center way of the prison with two guards surrounding me, one on each side of me to lead the way to my home for the next couple of weeks, I take in my surroundings. The looks on the faces of my fellow inmates tell me they aren't fond of newbies especially ones who look as if they have lifted just as many weights as they have.

I can tell my manhood is going to get tested very soon, so I better be prepared, this hasn't been my first rodeo of this kind. These little show downs don't last long for me anyway I have the best lawyer my money can buy to get me out of this predicament. _Thank god for retainer_

He of course said give him a few weeks, after all he's a lawyer not a miracle worker, I will be home in no time. We make it to cell block C and make two lefts then stop in front of a rusty old cell as the guard yells out "Open 616" to the gate keeper.

"Meet your new cell mate Roscoe sweetheart, you two ladies have fun" the sweaty guard laughed locking the gate as they shoved me in and turned their backs to walk away.

Fucking pigs, they always swore they were better than us, because they half way obey the law but the way they fucking treat people around them shows they're just as much a piece of shit as most of us in here.

I looked around as Roscoe climbs off the top bunk,

"So bottom bunk for me than? Cool cool" I said, throwing my nap sack of toiletries on the bottom bunk.

Roscoe was still silent as he gave me a hardened glare sizing me up, why does this have to be a typical prison story, to get tried by your cell mate to establish dominance? I sighed heavily as I quickly looked around for any potential weapons I could use for leverage.

Roscoe was a large man; I indeed would need some help, at least to get the fucker on the floor.

He stood at about 6'5 towering over me by about a messily 3 inches, I'm ripped if I do say so myself, I have a nice 8 pack under this wife beater and a heavy set of guns resting on my arms, but Roscoe had to be an ex body builder of sorts, you know , the type of guy so buff you can no longer see his neck? Yup that's him so needless to say this wasn't going to be easy but it would be a lie to say I haven't taken down worse but it would also be a lie to say I didn't have help from either my Smith & Wesson or my baby Beth.

God how I wish I had Beth right now I'd gut this fuckers insides out, her lean sharp steel, sharp enough to cut you deep without even a hint of pressure. It had the capabilities of 20 of the best swords in Japan in a simple not so pocket pocket knife. She was about eight inches tall and a half inch thick. She was a beauty and a killing machine, her death total is a number no one could imagine. They always say never bring a knife to a gun fight; they obviously have never met Beth.

I looked around quickly for her temporary substitute but I found nothing, before I could check again he lunges for me. He backs me up against the cold cement and lands a few heavy blows to my rib cages. I punch the piece of shit back in his face, surprised by the impact he stumbles back I land one to his eye then a left jab to his gut. He re groups quickly gripping me up and throwing me against the metal bars landing a dozen more powerful punches. I heard the cheers and cat calls from the inmates around me cheering my beating on, I slump to the floor as he's cheering on his victory to give me time to think.

Men all of them in this shithole and others alike love to boast and brag when they get their opponent on the floor because they think they have won at this point and that is their greatest mistake. Just then a nosey Janitor wanting in on the action strolls by with a broom_ Jackpot_ before Roscoe could proceed to try and whoop my ass I reached through the bars grabbed the broom handle snapped it off to get it through the bars and swung at Roscoes' head.

He stumbled back in shock and let out a painful scream, I proceeded to beat his face and neck with the handle until he fell to the floor. He fell to the floor almost near the spot I no longer lay and let out screams. To make sure he stayed there I landed blow after blow to his kneecap until I heard a crack, doing the same to the opposing ankle. Tears were now on Roscoes' face as he yelled in agony. I straddle his thighs gripping his shirt collar up and brought the fuckers face to mine, by now all the alarms were going off I heard guards rushing towards us. I brought the broken end where the wood was snapped right to Roscoes' neck threating to jab it threw his Adams apple.

"Please No!" Roscoe wailed.

"I'll do anything!" he cried, I wanted to laugh so bad at this moment; he went from cock diesel to my bitch in one fight.

"Give me one Reason I shouldn't off you fucker!" I spat.

"Please! Please! I'll have your back I promise man!" he pleaded.

I looked into his swollen eyes and his barely recognizable face threw the blood and tears and released his collar. It's funny that things are already going my way, I never actually planned to kill the fucker or I really wouldn't be getting out of here at all but hey he doesn't know that. Now I've just gained a lacky,

"You tell them you threw a tantrum over the top bunk which is now mine and you tripped into the wall, they are forced to believe what you say." I spat, he just nodded in fear.

"Hey! You pieces of shit what the fuck is going on here?" the greasy guard spoke.

"Roscoe, how the fuck did he beat your ass your like….?" The guard spoke in awe.

"He…he…he didn't" Roscoe said nervously eyeing me.

"What?!" she guard ask confused,

"w-we were arguing and I charged him..I missed, hit the wall and fell and cracked my knee and ankle and face" he stuttered out.

"Bullshit!" the guard barked.

"Proof?" I smirked.

"What about that shiner on your forehead?" he spat.

'When I dodged him my head hit the rail of the bunk bed." I replied.

"Fucking Lair" he barked.

"Proof?" I asked again.

"Okay! Who saw it? No work duty for the week if someone comes forward!" he called.

Silence met the inmates, I guess after what the witnessed they didn't want to go against me, smart move because if I was in the hole for a week, someone would have had to pay.

I'm not a violent guy, I just I plan things out so they must go my way anyone threating my course of action has to be removed from the situation. I prefer with their lives because me and Beth's body count is ridiculously high but what can I say some fuckers just don't like the option A I provide. It still escapes me how people don't chose their lives but hey! Everyone has a choice.

Seeing nothing else they could do, they opened the gate to retrieve Roscoe, the guard sneered at me muttering promises of keeping his eye on me. Little does this dipshit know I won't be in here long enough for him to watch me.

After they have gone I hide the stick inside my mattress, coving the hole back up by the mattress sticker. Never under or over always inside. Just then the same Janitor came by to clean up the blood, he stops and says to me.

"I've always hated that Asshole Roscoe"

Just then I knew I had yet another Ali, this was becoming a very productive first day.

**~ATF~**

Midday hit and I was told I could hit the rec room or the yard, missing fresh air already I chose the yard plus we get Rec room time before lights out anyway. News about Roscoe spread like wildfire throughout the male prison and as I walked down the corridor I'm getting many head nods and "what ups" I nod silently to them all and make my way outside. I'm more of an observer than a in everything person.

I'm not here to make friends at all, yeah realistically I need an alliance to keep me through these few weeks but I will let them come to me. Once I reach outside I stand there, taking in the fresh air and take a look around, this is a pretty big yard, it has the typical things, weights, basketball hoops, track, other things here and there but one thing you can't help but notice, a fence, I had heard we were right next to the women's prison but I had no clue it was this close we were literally side by side.

Not seeing any females since my arraignment I inch closer to the fence to catch a glimpse of what the female prison has to offer. There weren't many women out at this point; I guess their free time varies. I sit down on the metal bench against the fence and sigh.

"First day?" and indifferent voice spoke.

I turn around and I'm met with the back of a womens physic she's in a black hoodie and black sweatpants that both looked a little loose on her tiny frame.

"You keep tabs on all the men that enter this prison so you would know?" I questioned.

"No but your rocking a first day shiner on your forehead plus we don't get very men Jews running through here surprisingly."

"First off, you should see the other guy currently in the infirmary all at the hands of the Puckanator secondly how do you know I'm Jewish?" I replied.

"God help me, please tell me you're not one of those corny all about yourself dudes that refer to yourself in the third person and that relies on his looks because you were held back in the second grade so many times you just dropped out of school, hence wasting my breath and time with this conversation, oh and opposed from your obvious tan and dark striking yet attractive features the star of David tatted on your left shoulder blade kinda gives it away ." She replied in one breath.

"First off, I wouldn't say into myself confident in my obvious sex appeal hell yes! I only refer to myself in the third person when absolutely necessary, Puck is short for Puckerman my last name I go by Puck my first is Noah, I don't rely on my looks to get shit in this word but maybe an easy lay, I work hard for everything I get. Contraire to popular belief because I'm in this shithole I actually have substantial intellectual abilities and sweetheart speaking with me is never a waste of time, especially because you find my features attractive." I replied, this chick is very quick and observant she has me on my toes in one conversation.

"Well excuse me Noah, I've met enough pieces of shit in here you were leaning towards one, of course your attractive everything about our culture is attractive, cigarette?" she rebutted.

"Nope not me baby, and our culture? you're a fellow Jew?" I quizzed intrigued grabbing the cig from her tiny hands.

I finally caught a glimpse of her profile as she shifted to light my smoke, her dark mahogany hair fell slightly before she tucked it back inside her hood resuming her position with her back faced to me.

"All my life" she said between puffs of her own cigarette.

"voyl keyn zayn tsvishn mishpokhe"**(Nice to be amongst family)** I spoke.

"yener zayne"**(That it is) **She replied.

"So Miss, what is your name?" I asked intrigued.

"Berry" she replied blowing smoke into the air.

"I know no Jewish mom named you Berry" I laughed.

"Welp Berry is the only name you're getting right now" she shrugged.

'You don't play fair Miss Berry, you know my name" I retorted.

"Yes, but I didn't ask for it" she shot back.

"touche'" I laughed.

"So what are you in for " Berry asked.

"Me and my associates fell into slight trouble, I agreed to add it to my rap sheet this time knowing I'll be out in a few weeks." I informed her.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yup, so what about you Berry?" I asked truly curious as to her answer.

"Let's just call it a misunderstanding on the police departments' part and leave it at that." She said in a tone I could obviously tell meant drop it, one I've used so often.

"A misunderstood Berry, how tragic" I joked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm out of this hell hole in a month or so" she sighed.

"How long you been in here?" I asked.

"5 years" she spoke.

"I bet you can't wait" I responded.

"I guess, not leaving towards much, especially with this on my rap sheet I'm not looking forward to some crap job, stuck in a crap city or town life after this just doesn't seem that bright to get excited about."

I thought about her words and they really sat with me for a moment, the life I live is a pretty exciting one. After brief trips to the pen I get out and it's like I never was gone I never thought about other people, normal people who crave a normal life and had actual goals after prison they wither into nothing. This girl was, sharp and observant, strong, I wish I could add a lot more to the list but that's all I got this far but I have a feeling this women holds many surprises, I can tell right now she has way too much to offer to let her become nothing.

"Nice chatting with you Noah, I have laundry duty see yeah." She spoke softly.

With that she got up and strolled away without as much as a look back, she was so tiny she looked fragile but from her voice I can tell she is strong, all that's left is her face. Why her looks intrigued me more than they should I shall never know. Tomorrows a new day and we shall see.

**AN**: So that's just the first chapter, sorry if any mild violence offended you. I have the first few chapters pre written so I think I'm going to update in installments of 5 days maybe less if I get excited. So let me know what you all think? Love it? Hate it? Can't wait to see where this is going? Let me know because I always love to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: So this is a little early be happy and show me some love and the update will come quicker.

Puck: Prison sucks when am I getting out?

Me: Soon impatient one!

Puck: Promise?

Me: Yes you big baby, your to sexy for me to keep locked up like that. ;)

Rachel: Hey what about me!

Me: My god! you too, you both are too much work I'm glad for once I don't own you.

**RPOV**

Noon is fast approaching, it's around the time I go out for my after lunch cigarette. Not the most attractive habit I have and nowhere near good for my vocal chords nor lungs that's why I limit myself to one a day I can't survive in here without the nicotine to keep me sane. Who am I kidding anyway my career is over thanks to Shcue, let's not wonder down this road of thought again.

Forcing myself to think of anything else Noah drifts into my thoughts. I wonder if he will make an appearance again today, I can't say it wouldn't be pleasant. The only time someone from the male prison talks to me is when they ask to finger me through the fence or want me to be part of their drug smuggling operations neither in which I'm interested in.

Yesterday I was sitting sideways on the bench as I normally am and that's when he came out, his ripped muscles glistening in the sun, his freshly cut hair, the way his eyes hit the sun filling them with warmth. His strong jaw, I could see the bottom of the Star of David peek from under his wife beater.

Standing at around six foot two this man was an Adonis, I had to turn around and lean my back against the fence to keep myself from ogling. We get our share of decent looking men across the fence but something about his presence demanded authority and got my juices flowing like they haven't it almost six years.

So of course I did what any girl would do, acted indifferent to his charms. I didn't want to come across as a sex starved lunatic like most of us ladies are in here, I was attracted to him and that's it it will never be anything more. Plus a guy like him probably has a girl if not girls waiting for him on the outside, so what if were being released around the same time. _Rachel we are not thinking about this_. I'm so shocked and appalled at myself, not because I find him incredibly sexy but that this is the most excited I've been about anything since the day I stepped foot in this hell.

Is this just like the typical female? Only a man can bring any joy into our lives? I'm disappointed at myself for falling into the stero-type but that doesn't mean I didn't want him to make an appearance today nor does it mean I won't continue corresponding with him because I totally will.

Butterflies are swimming around in my stomach as my pulse quickens as I make my way outside, these are familiar feelings yet ones of a distant memory I feel like the old Rachel after just one day is that even possible?_ Rachel who are you kidding your just horny shut up._

Once again feeling insane for talking to myself I have too much inner monologue but that's the safest, let's just say when I first got here, the cheery, upbeat,optimistic,talkative,kind Rachel got every bit of her spirit ripped out of her soul old Rachel is gone, all that is left is Berry.

I make my way outside to the familiar bench, pull my feet up and cross them, I pull out a Newport and light it letting the smoke fill my lungs. I only started smoking this last year honestly before the smoke I really don't know how I coped. Lost in thought of my earlier years I didn't notice Noah come sit next to me, on the other side of the fence of course.

"Berry" he spoke

"Puck" I replied, I'm no fool first names are sacred in this place, calling him Noah could resort in some problems so respectfully I used his name I gather he prefers to be called by.

"Oh I'm Puck today?" he laughed.

"I know what having someone's real name in here means" I told him, turning my head to face him for the first time.

'I actually prefer it coming off your lips but Puck will work, for now" he smirked, I wondered what he meant for now?

Too lost in his appearance to question it I went on with discreetly ogling him, he had on a tight black wife beater the hideous dark navy pants the prison men have to wear but on him anything would look good. Those Hazel eyes shone in the sun they're even more mesmerizing up close I was at a loss for words at his perfection.

"Now I can see your Jewish roots I couldn't see yesterday" he said breaking the silence.

"Jew Nose" he laughed.

My hands immediately went up and touched my nose, force of habit. I'm not sensitive about my nose anymore once I made the move to New York years ago I embraced my looks and was proud of my heritage but it would be a lie to say him pointing it out didn't affect me.

"Hey, hey, no, don't cover it up its sexy as hell makes you a hot Jew" he spoke.

Why when he called me sexy It sent a tingle right down my spine to my lady bits, this Adonis thinks any part of me is sexy? Especially in this awful prison get up, no products or beauty enhancement, me Rachel Berry inmate 15623346 am sexy?

I smiled a little while my hands still covered my face when I removed them my face of indifference was back.

"Plus that little star of David behind your ear also gives you away Miss" he smiled.

I almost melted at the sight of his smile, causing me to smile back at him for the first time.

"Oh so she does have teeth, I was starting to think your face was permanently voided of all emotion" he smiled.

"Kind of has to be in here" I replied.

"Well, when you talk to me from now on I want you to be you and not what prison makes you be" he spoke seriously.

"You don't know anything about me" I said defensively, he hasn't even been around me long enough to know what I act like all the time.

"I don't, but I know how prison can be baby, this isn't my first go around nor is it my first time hearing a females go around. One of my closet friends Quinn has been here before she told me what she had to do to survive. I'm not telling you to not do it, I'm telling you when you speak to me be you, not who you have to be."

"Okay" I agreed silently.

Do I even know how to be that person anymore, I buried that woman about four years ago and he waltz's in and expects me to dig her back up? Who the fuck does he think he is?

I look into his hazel eyes about to tell him off and something inside stops me and all I can do is nod silently it was like all my stubbornness all about disappeared.

"So tell me about that tat Miss Berry, I can tell before you got in here you probably were so sweet you gave us men tooth aches, surprising to see you sort of lived dangerously." He smiled.

"I got this when I first moved to New York it was a going away from home present to myself really but one of my best friends Kurt who was going with me dared me and said it was our last night in Lima, Ohio let's do something crazy. In the end after I blubbered like a baby I realized it meant home more than anything because its there so I never forget my roots." I told him honestly.

"Around the same reason I got mine, my life was changing so fast and I needed something to keep me grounded and remind myself how far our people have came and what we fought for and to never take this wonderful life for granted. "

"That's very moving Noah" I spoke softly.

"Were back to Noah?" he laughed.

"Well you said be me, and I like calling you Noah the old Ra- Berry would never have accepted Puck as a suitable name" I told him honestly.

'The old Berry was picky wasn't she?" he asked.

"The old Berry liked, what she liked" I smirked.

"And what does she like?" he quizzed.

Dirty thoughts rushed to my mind about those soft as fuck kissable lips anywhere on my body, the look in his eyes told me he knew exactly what I like. You couldn't cut the sexual tension between us with a knife, a chainsaw maybe.

"Berry! Did you forget this was just a smoke break? Tell lover boy if he wants to feel you up through the fence our free time is at 2 lets go" My best friend and comrade Mercedes yelled at me.

"Shit…COMING MJ!" I yelled back it her.

"Got to go Noah" I said getting up and leaving abruptly before he could get another word in.

I made my way through the door just as M pounced on me,

"Okay what were you doing talking to that fine piece of Jewish ass? who word through the prisons is took Roscoe Hollie's main connection down? I never took you for a girl who liked to be fingered threw the gate but for that man I guess I can see why you'd be willing to be a naughty naughty girl" she laughed.

"MJ!" I shrieked at her allegations.

"What?! Seriously Berry spill I'm about to combust."

We made it to the laundry room and I began to fold the sheets as she gave me the death stare.

"There's nothing to tell M really. His name is Puck he bummed a cigg from me yesterday we talked about his fight briefly found out were both Jewish…and he may have said my Nose is sexy that's it." I mumbled.

"Puck thinks your sexyyy" she sang in a childlike voice.

"Keep your voice down" I said grabbing her willing her to shut up.

"Whatever Berry these old birds don't know what we're talking about." She said a little louder than she meant to we saw a few disapproving glances.

"Look, there is nothing going on between Puck and I, jeez I met the guy a day ago give me a break we are in prison for christsake!" I laughed.

"So what? You still need love in the pen" she spoke.

"I'm done listening to you" I said, ignoring her crude jesters about me and Noah humping.

Nothing will ever go on with Noah and I, I'm sure of that.

~ATF~

After work detail and a brief fuck off visit to the prison shrink it was 2:14 and I made my way out to the yard. The sun was blazing way more than it was at noon, I took my hoody off and put my long hair in a loose bun at the nape of my neck and went on a search for MJ.

I found her sitting on one of the picnic table's outside on the other side of the basketball court.

"What's Up?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the one with the visitor waiting" she smirked.

"What? That can't be true everyone stopped coming after I refused to see them over four years ago" I said shocked.

'No sorry sweetie not that kind of visitor, a tanner, sexy, more incarcerated visitor" She smirked pointing to Noah from across the lot.

A smile threatened to form on my face but I checked myself really quick,

"I'm going to ask what he's doing here, his free time is at noon 1 sec" I told her before discreetly making my way to my smoking bench.

"Noah what are you doing here?" I whispered taking a seat.

"Not glad to see me?" he smiled.

"I didn't say that it's just odd how?" I stammered.

"So…you are glad to see me?" he smirked.

"Puck!" a raised my voice a few notches.

"Let's just say I have a likely Ali, who was concerned about the people from Cell block D planning something, with his broom handle gone missing and all, he suggested he change his cleaning route early, he cleans C around midday our free time but now C and D have switched making our free time at 2" he smirked.

"How the fuck did you get a staff Ali in a day? It took me years to get Ally and she's only half way reliable." I quizzed.

"Let's just say I did a few people a favor sending Roscoe to the infirmary." He stated.

"But why? Why waste your favor on me?" I asked confused.

"Because Berry, you intrigue me and it's not like I'm going to get any intellectual stimulation from these dipshits in here I need something different in my everyday routine, Some people can eat plain oatmeal everyday with no problems but sometimes I'm going to want mine with Berries, I actually prefer it" he winked at me.

"What if one day you wake up and decide you have had enough Berries, and want to try Pineapples or something." I asked nervously, everyone gets sick of me at some point I'm bound to annoy him sooner or later make him pray for the day of his release even faster.

"Can never get enough Berries, they have so many sides to them I mean flavors, you could never get bored. Just when you see blue berries, they surprise you and are strawberries in the end it doesn't matter to me though A berry is a berry and it would only take one Berry to satisfy me." He smirked.

"Hmm.. the way you look you never struck me as a one berry kind of guy" I retorted.

"I wasn't but I can tell now it would only take the juiciest Berry to change that" he winked.

I felt my cheeks warm and I shyed away from his comment, he is fucking with my emotions, making me all flustered, why am I continuing to put up with this torture do I hate myself?

Just when I was praying to the gods they sent me an Angel, well maybe the devil's advocate in sheep's clothing.

"What you both over here whispering about?" MJ interrupted.

"Fruit" Noah replied, I just smiled.

"Mhmm…" she gave me a knowing look.

"Well, if you don't mind Sir I'm going to steal my friend back for a while" M eyed Noah.

"Sure, sure don't let me keep you all I think I will check the News out in the Rec, see you tomorrow Berry" he winked and walked off.

"I saw that! I saw this all, answerssss now, are you into him?" she asked.

"M, we've been over this and I'm not talking about this anymore." I said, walking off leaving her to go to the rec room myself or back to my cell I just needed to breathe and think without all her questions.

I get to the Rec room and sit alone at a small table and think to myself,

Could Noah be into me? I mean we are in prison; maybe he just needs a lady distraction to make his time move faster. I'm not going to get too invested in this guy for another big letdown. I'm using him like he is using me for stimulating conversations that's all because we all know when he's released and so am I we will go our separate ways so I'm not setting myself up for failure, I'm going to check my nonexistent feelings at the door.

Now that I had that cleared up in my mind, I moved to sit down in front of Honey as we call her and played some checkers to take my mind off Noah and my nosey best friend.

**AN:** So like it? love it? hate it? I think i did pretty good if i do say so myself so show me some love. I updated nice and quick for you all. I know alot of you alerted and faved but didnt review, i love you for your interest in following this story just shoe me some more love will ya ;D Five days or 10 reviews will be the next update. SO if i get 10 in 1 day or 2 the chap will be uploaded like I said i pre wrote alot of the beginning SO show me love you pucklebrry fans and I will gladly return it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry was 6 days only because I wasn't home D; but here is the update enjoy

**PPOV**

A Week came and went, Roscoe was being released from the infirmary today he was still pretty fucked up I broke his ankle, so he wouldn't be much use to me as far as being my back up goes but he will be doing what I say considering he's not in a position to argue.

Two o'clock' struck and I made my way to the yard, I had been chatting with Berry every day this week and to say I'm fascinated is an understatement she has so many sides to her she finds something to surprise me with daily. How can this girls favorite movie be "Funny Girl" and her favorite artist Barbra Streisand, yet she will watch "The Hangover" and listen to DMX it's like a head spin. When she sang DMX "Ruff Riders" I had to hold my stomach I laughed so hard.

She was very smart, and I wasn't the least bit surprised, she had all these philosophies of the world and I was interested to hear every last one of them.

The light in her eyes I could see as she spoke, I can tell she locked these inner most thoughts away for quite some time. Now that I possessed the key, the contents of her mind spill out and consume me, I drink them in always reaching for more, and every day at 2 I get my wish.

I reached outside and I was stopped by Sam,

"Going to meet your girlfriend again?" he teased.

"What are you going on about?" I asked bored.

"Ask that little hottie if she wants to make some extra bread, if you're communicating with someone from the female prison they have to contribute or E-Mac won't be too happy." He stated.

"Who the fuck is E-Mac?" I asked.

"He runs basically everything around here, he has his pansy minions around the clock watching, scoping, and snitching, they already know about you and that chick he has Rone over there watching to see where you go today. No one ever goes against E-Man and lives to speak out it or isn't too scared to talk about it so this is just your warning." Sam said patting me on the shoulder.

"And why are you telling me?" I asked confused.

"I might need a favor later" he winked at me and walked away.

I looked across the yard and saw Berry staring at me, waiting for me to move my feet and walk across the lot. Thinking of what Sam just told me, I couldn't put her in a compromising position or danger like that so I had to do what I had to do. I Turned around and left making my way to the Rec Room.

**RPOV**

I was looking at Noah trying to hide my excitement; 2 o'clock has become my favorite part of everyday. I feel bad I basically have Abandoned MJ this week, seeing as Noah has been taking all my time, but MJ is my cell mate I see her damn near the rest of the time. Over this past week, I have learned so much yet so little about Noah, I know he is a well-rounded guy, he was into all sorts of things growing up Basketball, football, wrestling he was even in a glee club can you believe it? He loves Jazz, has two dogs that live with his mom, yet I don't know what he does, nor what brought him here. If there is anyone special waiting for him on the outside, or if he went to college. It's like I know everything but the major gaps missing. But each day the gap grows smaller as I learn something new about him, I can't really complain seeing as I haven't disclosed any of that information to him yet either but I was just waiting for him to initiate it.

I saw this tall, lean man with beach blonde hair, stop Noah and they shared a brief conversation, than Noah locked eyes with me for a split second and then turned on his heels and left. A slight pain it my chest as I watched him walk away. Is he coming back? Why did he leave? Maybe our talks aren't as important as he lead me to believe. Sulking I walked over to MJ and bummed a ciggy from her.

"Oh so you do know this is my free hour after all?" she mocked.

"Shut it M" I grumbled.

"Oh Lover boy stood you up so you come back to old rusty reliable" she continued.

"M please" I spat.

"Damn, you haven't even got the dick yet and your already cranky when you don't see him" she replied.

I flicked my cig to the ground and glared at her before exhaling the remaining smoke out of my lungs, turning on my heels to go see what Kitty was up to by the track field.

**~ATF~**

I lay in bed after lights out and stare at the ceiling listening to MJ's soft snores below me. _Something had to be wrong, Noah wouldn't just not come over on purpose, that guy must of said something to him, maybe something important was going on? There had to be a reason right? This wasn't in his character was it? It just might be, maybe I don't know him as well as this past week has led me to believe. Why was I fooling myself into thinking he was anything more than just a handsome stranger. _

Sighing in frustration I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep , just then I heard a soft taping noise and a "hey" ring out form the other side of the bars.

I looked down and it was Ally, I climbed down off my bunk this was odd I hadn't asked Ally for anything as of late.

"Here you go princess" she said slipping me a piece of paper before disappearing again.

I climbed back up on my bunk and settled myself under my covers; I already have a mini flashlight to read at night, one of the many things Ally has scored for me in the past. If I put it on the dimmest sitting and get under the thick prison blanket they can't detect the light from underneath.

I turn my light on and open up the freshly folded paper and my heart skips a beat when I see,

_April 10, 2012_

_ Berry, _

_It's Puck, sorry for rushing out on you earlier it's not in my nature to stand a pretty woman up, especially one who is a fuckhot awesome Jewish princess such as yourself. Things are getting crazy if I do say so myself, apparently the prisons have this secret code that if two inmates from each prison are corresponding they had to help with the traffic flow between the prisons. Apparently one of the head guys in charge on this side are watching me. I can handle myself but from across the fence I can't take care of you. I know what you're going to say Berry, you can take care of yourself blah,blah,blah, but I'm not going to make you do that just because I want to be selfish and continue our afternoons together. I don't want your last few weeks to be Hell so I've recruited Harry, who knew Ally is his wife? Guess this was fate huh Berry? And I will write you a letter that you will get each night, you can write back and stick it on the floor in the corner Ally will get it and I will receive one each morning. _

_So how was your day? Just admit it it totally sucked not getting to talk to me today huh? (Grinning) I bet you cheated and scored and extra cancer stick? How'd I know, because I know you. So there was something I've always wanted to ask you, I won't lie and say that the fact that this is a letter doesn't make it easier to ask but, what are you going to do when you get out? Are you going to stay here in New York? Go back to Ohio? What are your plans? I don't know what they are but something about you strikes me as you had big dreams and I'm just curious as to after this are you going to give up on them. I know being in here has ripped away at a lot of things you use to possess but I can guess that it has given you things aswell. Like strength, determination to make it or survive, realistic expectations, and great instinct, after all you chose to speak to me best decision you ever made babe ;) So maybe with that you can continue on your path that once was or start a new one, I'm so curious as to what's next for someone as amazing as yourself. _

_Wet Dreams ;)_

_~ Puck~_

Rachel sighed a little as she thought about how to answer him, was she ready to disclose this much to him? The thought that this is just all a game and in the end he's playing her rang out in her mind, but why didn't that stop her from using the extra paper in closed and the pen Ally provided to start writing back.

_Dear Noah_

_How on earth did you cook up this elaborate scheme? I can't say it's not brilliant just surprising. I wasn't sure what was going on earlier, I won't deny I had my doubts when you turned and walked away but I knew something had to be wrong. Forget those people watching us we shouldn't stop talking because they are fucktards I can handle myself Noah I've been here for four years. But I guess your right there's no purpose stirring the pot when we both have such little time to go. I wondered why every time a guy approached me it was to be a part of some inside operation it all makes sense now. _

_Ehh... to your latter question, I don't know if you're ready for the answers and I don't know if I'm ready to share. I've buried my dreams for so long because there is absolutely no hope of achieving them that wound is to painful for me to open right now, especially due to how informal this is, maybe I will tell you one day Noah, I just need time. I thank you already for your impatient patience, If it's one thing I learned about you is your very impatient but you don't push very contradicting traits there ;) well Sir, I'm sleepy you have officially kept me up so goodnight._

_~Berry~_

**PPOV**

After reading Berry's letter the more curious I got, I've never been interested in anyone's past as much as I am hers. Normally I don't give two shits because it's the past and I only care about who you are now but his women never ceases to amaze me. I have the desire to know her, like really know her I don't know why I feel this strong pull towards her, it might be our Jewish roots or something else. The thought of someone hurting her irritates me more than it should, people get hurt, some people die that is just life I've stood by that for so long but now the thought of her getting hurt or someone hurting her makes me want to rip the fucker to shreds.

Whoever put her in this hell hole whatever reason she's in here is suddenly making me mad. A women as beautiful as Berry is inside shouldn't be in a place like this. I looked down for a second to see if my balls were still hanging below my dick or have I developed a mangina, _beautiful insides? _What is she doing to me?

"What you reading?" Roscoe grumbled.

"Did I say you could ask me fucking questions?" I barked annoyed at him interrupting my train of thought.

"My Bad" he replied.

"Don't let it happen again, let's go, breakfast ends in 20" I ordered tucking Berry's letter inside my pillow case.

**AN/** Hope you all liked it, let me know, love it, hate it, I just want to hear your opinions. same as last time 10 reviews or 5 days :3 ~missFJU~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so this is just short and sweet I hope you like it sorry I was a little late only a few days don't kill me. Enjoy :3

_Disclaimer: Sadly I only own this plot :{_

_**April 12, 2012**_

_Noah,_

_Your Last letter made my night to a very uneventful day, really? You dressed up as Polly Pocket for Halloween when you were in the sixth grade? I swear boys are crazy and will do anything if dared to but I guess having ownership over his dirt bike for the summer was a worthy incentive. _

_You seemed like a trouble maker growing up I can't imagine why I would get that vibe (sarcasm) I bet your mother didn't know what to do with you (laughing) Was it just you or was there a terrible two? _

_We never spoke of siblings so I'm curious as to if there's another carrier of the troublesome Puckermen genes. Sadly there was only one baby Berry on this berry bush, I was adopted right after birth and my dad's only adopted me, as far as my birth mother and father go I do not believe they reproduced after me. I've always wanted siblings being an only child was hard sometimes not having anyone your age you can relate and share things with but in a way it brang me and my dad's closer and I got more attention and love then any kid could ask for…but anyway on another subject how's your case going, have you heard back from your lawyer yet? I'm nowhere in a rush for you to leave and our correspondences to be over but yet I wouldn't wish another unnecessary day in this hell on earth on you. Keep me posted,_

_Berry,_

_**April 13, 2012**_

_Blueberry,_

_Boys will be boys what can I say? And fuck yes that summer was awesome his parents were loaded so he ended up getting a new dirt bike anyway lucky prick but I guess in a way it was better because we got to ride together. I wish I could say that was the first and last time I was in woman's clothing but sadly it wasn't…what can I say I was wild in my youth (grinning) So Berry tell me why so blue? I can see the tear stains on the page is talking about your family hard? I see you say dads do you mean two of them like a couple? Not judging I just want to make sure my minds not warped because that's the first thing that came to my mind (laughing) By the sound of them they sound great and I bet you miss them a great deal I bet you can't wait to see them. It would be nice to see my family too yet it hasn't been that long for me, to answer your question yes I have a little sister Becca she's great. It was just a terrible one though she was a goody two shoes I guess my overbearing ways kind of made her that way though, I wouldn't let her do shit even if I myself was doing it. It was just my mom and us since Becca was born so I did my best to teach her to be better than everyone we grew up around that was falling into trouble even if I myself was one of them. But I did totally pass my badassness off to her though my sister now all grown up at the ripe age of 18, has a mouth like a sailor and takes no shit from anybody courtesy of how I taught her not to, I almost feel bad for whatever poor sap she hooks her claws into. Then again I bet she would say the same thing about any woman who ends up with me. I can't wait to see her she's away at college right now but when I get out I plan to make a little trip to Arizona State to visit and check up on her. As far as my case things are actually wrapping up I should be gone next week as far as my attorney tells me. But I'm in no rush I have someone…I mean something excuse me (fake coughs) to keep me entertained ;) Well Berry I do believe it is breakfast and I must go write to you later._

,

AN: So yup just a letter, I have about 2 more of these maybe 3 let me know if you like them or not. I just am trying to show how they are getting to know each other you know the foundation of everything so I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**April 13, 2012**_

_Noah,_

_How is it that you are able to read me so well from just a few scribbles on a page? Normally people interpret words how they want to, or get confused by tone in writing but how you picked up on just how I was feeling is kind of scary. I guess I was feeling a little blue, yes to your question I have two gay dads whom I haven't spoken to since my first few months of incarceration, it's not as if they didn't want to see me quite frankly it was the opposite… well not really it's not like I didn't want to see them it was just…it was just complicated to say the least. Becca sounds like a great girl and if you passed onto her your attitude I do too pray for her ;) just kidding I bet she will turn out just fine. I'm glad to hear about your case I'd be lying if I said it's not just a little sad I have enjoyed our conversations, I don't know…maybe we could keep writing after our releases, I'd like to think we have become more than acquaintances I'd like to think we are even friends maybe. I don't know.. its stupid, but if you want to let me know I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I wouldn't want to force you into anything.. I mean I hope you would want to but if you don't I understand you might just wanted to put everything behind you… and I'm just going to stop writing now okay._

_~Berry~_

_**April 14, 2012**_

_Blackberry,_

_Did you hold your breath the whole time while writing this? (Teasing) It's okay, relax I would love to continue writing with you, and before you overthink it, it is because I genuinely want to. How I know you so well honestly I don't really have an answer, I could say my extreme perceptiveness but I know there's something more there I have since the first day of meeting you there is just something about you that allows me to flip through the open book which is your mind to me. But I say I only read what you allow I still know that there are a few chapters missing. I'd like one of the missing chapters if you're willing to share? What happened with your dads? With the way you spoke so highly of them I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to see them. I wouldn't let my mother fly all the way out here to see me because there was no point when it's such a temporary incarceration but she fought me the whole way on it and Becca doesn't even know if she did I know she'd drop everything to be at my side, but I've done serious time before and I couldn't imagine my mother or sister not being there for me. I know men put on this exterior in prison that we don't need anyone but ourselves and in a place like this you have to but I know myself and I know where my heart lays most of the time and it's with my family I admit it because everything I have ever done was for them they are the most important people and because I think I know you well enough to say I know family is important to you as well. You're too sweet to not care about those around you so that leaves me curious: Why shut everyone out?_

_**April 14,2012**_

_Noah,_

_You always ask the most difficult questions being as they're the ones I don't want to answer. I guess I could fill you in but you have to be willing to tell me something I want to know as well. But to answer your question (sighs) _

_After I got booked my fathers visited every week I could see the sorrow behind their eyes Noah it broke their hearts to see their baby girl talking to them behind a glass screen. All we ever talked about was my appeal and the case, Daddy H is a lawyer so he was working on my appeal ever since we knew my other lawyer tanked it. But in his heart he knew the other lawyer did all he could do and there was no chance of an appeal, but he kept fighting because he's the best father you could ever ask for. I could tell this was tearing them both apart and to see that made it harder for me, just to know that I was the cause of all there sadness. Plus I know they both wanted to believe me when I said I didn't do it but the evidence was stacked so high and with that Bastards testimony I was finished. I know in my heart Daddy L knew I was innocent he knows no matter how spastic I get I couldn't be capable of what they accused me of but being a lawyer I always knew Daddy H was a little unsure and it hurt too much to see the doubt in his eyes. After a few months I began to shut down as this place ripped out every last piece of my soul. I began to refuse their visits and calls, stopped cooperating with the worthless appeal my dad had going. I broke up with my boyfriend and shut him out of my life not wanting him to see me like this or too see the doubt in his eyes either. The only person I had left was my best friend Kurt who kept me up to date with everything going on around me but after a while his doubt, his attitude and his snide comments took me to a breaking point where I shut him out too. My dad's came to visit every week for 3 months and I would always refuse the visit I just couldn't bare to see them and them to see me. They finally got the hint though now they only show up on the eve of big holidays hoping just one of them I will change my mind but I never do. So there it is Noah in a nutshell take from it what you please. It would be a lie to say I don't miss my parents because I do dearly but do I regret my decision on shutting them out? No I don't because in a warped way I think it was best for all of us I can't imagine if the last four years would have been anything like the first three months. I don't know if I'm going to visit them when I get out yet I am strongly considering it but I might just wait seek employment and get myself together before I face them I haven't really figured it all out yet. But that is what brings me to the question you owe me, what are you going to do when you get out of here? I know men don't really have dreams so I ask what is your goal what path are you going to travel down when your released?_

_~Berry~_

_**April 15, 2012**_

_Cranberry,_

_When I asked that question I didn't know what I expected but it surely wasn't that. I don't think your actions were selfish because you weren't solo thinking of yourself even though your feelings where a big factor. Honestly I can understand where you're coming from and in your position I can't say what choice I would have made, I did think at one point it wasn't good for Becca to see me like this because I hated to upset her but honestly this was just a learning experience for her because I'm good but I want her to be so much better than me. Honesty among my family is a big thing I have always told them the truth or as much of it as I was at liberty to say. I've never had to deal with doubt because my family knows when something is released from my moth its 100 percent accurate, so I can't imagine what you had to go through the ones you love looking at you so insure of you that must of really hurt. I respect your dad with no doubt because, I don't know what you are in here for and honestly I don't need to know all I know is you could have never done anything that would deserve you to be in a place like this EVER! I just wish more people I don't know like a jury… would have seen what I see. To answer your question because I guess it is only a fair trade, Simply I'm going to get what belongs to me, something of mine was stolen and I have to take a little trip to get it back, after that I'm going to pick up where I left off running my business. Maybe you could work for me (grins) what's work without some eye candy ;)_

RPOV

I chuckled at Noah's latest letter; leave it to him to make a crude joke after being so kind right before. I was so afraid of what he might think of me after reading my reasoning but now all that worry seems like foolishness.

I hadn't told anyone that since Mercedes three years ago it felt good for another person to know and actually accept me. I don't understand why Noah's approval means so much to me at this point no one else's ever did in the past.

I'm worried about him though, I'm not so naive to think Noah is all sugar and rainbows no matter how sweet and bright he's acting towards me I know there's another side to Noah, It scares me when he says he's going to get something that belongs to him I feel there is more beneath those words then he thinks I pick up on all I can do is pray he will be safe. I write him back a quick reply jokingly teasing him about what my work uniform would be before stuffing his note under my pillow and finding sleep.

**AN**: So I hope you liked it, I got one review last chapter which kind of disappoints me Just let me know what you think I tried to add a little bit of RPOV at the end just to give you a little something. These letters are important so I hope you enjoy getting know the characters. Review let me know how you're feeling about this story so far ;D


	6. Chapter 6

It has been thirty minutes since lights out I waited for M's light snores to erupt from her throat before I climbed off the top bunk and waited for Ally to arrive with Noah's latest letter anxiously. I paced my cell back and forth quietly sure not to wake MJ because I'm sure there is nothing worse than a midnight interrogation by Miss Mercedes Jones.

Just then I heard the soft tap of Ally's long neck flashlight glide across the bars, but the normal white envelope that usually comes sliding through was absent replaced with the quite jingling of keys.

"What's going on?" I whispered harshly.

Ally ignored me opening my cell and grabbing my arm yanking me out.

"Wait! I have no pants or shoes on" I yelped quietly.

"You won't need them where you're going" I heard a gruff voice of a more rotund female guard speak as she clutched my other arm and they dragged me down the hallways of my cell block.

Panic struck me, the jig is up, I know how things work around here, Hollie found out I have been talking to Puck and we share letters, it's the perfect way to trade drugs and money between the prisons. The rotund one must be on Hollies payroll, she gets a cut of the loot and she clears, paths, solves problems, and arranges after hour meetings that normally end in an accidental death of a disobedient inmate.

I know how shit works these guards are just as corrupt as the inmates and will do anything for some extra income. I watched it all with my first roommate before MJ got here, she was so caught up in the life she handled a lot of the cash flow so most of the guards reported to her when payment was due, I noticed a pattern after three miscellaneous deaths of Hollies' rival clan, the night after one of the "accidents" a staff member would show up for the dough.

Being the Rachel I was then I was naturally curious but that day I truly learned what _"Curiosity killed the cat"_ means, she beat me so bad I never wanted to ask anything after that. I could have fought her off; quite frankly I could have kicked her ass, having to defend two gay dads for 18 years you think I didn't take up kick boxing? But I knew I didn't want to be at war with Hollie so I took one loss, but that day taught me to keep my head down and remain silent so in a way I thank Tisha because she really taught me something. Too bad she didn't teach herself not to bite the hand that fed her because ripping off Hollie got her head ripped off.

At this point I feel as if I've been just as carless, I don't know what I could have done to prevent this but I should of tried harder, I have a little over two weeks left, I can either agree and chance it, going against the little bit of morals and self-respect I have left. Or I can disagree and sleep with one eye open a praying they don't catch me slipping until my release.

My feet shuffled against the ground as I struggled to keep up with their pace barefoot. I felt the dirt and dust stick to my feet it was revolting, shower first thing when I get up.

I shoot Ally a pleading glance in the dark as a last ditch effort but it was useless it was too dark to see anyway. Just then we stopped walking, I heard the familiar jingle of keys and the click of a lock being opened. I was shoved inside and handed a flashlight,

"Good Luck sweetie" I heard Ally say speaking for the first time since I was kidnapped from my cell.

The door was closed behind me and uneasiness crept into my heart. I glided my hands over the smooth flashlight looking for the on switch before I could find it I felt a strong presence behind me. I panicked and started searching every inch of the flashlight while walking forward in an attempt to escape the stranger. Before I knew it I was pressed against the door from which I just came and still had no luck finding the on switch.

Just then I heard them chuckle softly, I knew immediately who was behind me so you think I would have relaxed but if anything it put me more on edge.

"Need some help with that" he spoke into my ear breath tickling my neck.

Why did just the pure sound of his voice send chills down my spine and moister between my legs. Is it possible to go from nervous to turned on that damn quick?

He slid his calloused hands over my shaky ones finding the switch with ease and turning it on adding just enough light to the small room.

I turned to face him wedging the light between us so I could see is face. Even with only minor light bouncing off his perfectly tanned skin he looked amazing.

"Noah, what are you doing here? How is this even possible? Are you about to tell me you have the warden in your back pocket too?" I stuttered out all these questions as the look of pure confusion was obvious on my face.

He grabbed the light from between us and laid it across the shelf to our left, now the light was reflecting on both of us completely.

He looked me up and down and a smirk formed on his lips, just then I remembered that all I was wearing were my panties and an old tank top that was a good three sizes too small. I blushed feverously looking towards the floor as my hair created a curtain between us that slightly made me feel less exposed.

"Don't be all bashful now Berry" he teased.

"It's not my fault, they snatched me from my bed without warning." I protested.

"Good those were my instructions" he smirked.

"What? Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Because I was hoping you would show up in something like that, and you didn't disappoint." He replied grinning.

"You asshole" I barked with little frustration.

"But you like it" he shot back.

"Please don't flatter yourself" I tried to brush off not letting him know how right he was.

His cocky attitude and panty dropping grin left nothing but puddles escaping my body. My underwear was ruined and I was trying very hard to prevent him from catching on.

"Why fight me Babe?" he asked with fake confusion while closing the little space we hand left between us. His rough but soft hands slid up and down my sides softly making it hard to concentrate on anything else especially a clever answer to reply with.

"I'm not" I lied.

"Oh really, than show me some love then, this is the first time were together without anything but our clothes between us and your acting as if I have the cooties." He joked.

"Hell, you might" I teased.

"Want to find out?" he replied.

Deciding to answer without words I crashed my lips against his roughly, kissing him to relieve all the built up sexual frustrations I have acquired at his hands.

I nibbled on his top lip earning a strangled groan from him; he slid his tongue against my bottom lip begging for admittance which I hungry obliged. I sucked his tongue into my mouth massaging it with my own. The only sound you heard in this dark room was our heavy breathing and my slight moaning at the sensation that was Noah.

Finally having to come up for some kind of air we released each other's lips and caught our breath.

"I guess that was a yes" he chuckled.

"Mmhmm" I grinned.

"Noah Sweetheart?" I sang in a wickedly sweet voice.

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid we have a problem" I continued to tease.

"And what is that?" he quizzed.

"Your overdressed my dear" I smirked.

"Oh am I? I didn't notice." He faked, playing along with my game.

"Mmhm." I nodded.

"Well, come over here and do something about it." He grinned.

"Oh Sir, I intend too" I growled.

I bent my knees a little and slid my fingers over the hem of his shirt lifting it slightly, I trailed my tongue over the sliver of skin that began to peak out, he sucked in a breath quickly at my action. As I began to lift up more of his undershirt my tongue began to travel up every inch of exposed skin. I even swirled my tongue over his nipple slightly when I reached his torso causing him to groan with arousal in which I clearly felt stabbing me in the stomach underneath his cotton sweat pants. His shirt was completely gone in which I took this time to give his chest a proper hello, sucking and nibbling on the flesh that was his chest and neck.

I was so into tasting him I didn't feel his hand traveling downwards until his middle finger was gliding over the center of my wet panties. I moaned loudly due to surprise and pleasure, the slightest touch from Noah already had me practically unhinged.

"Do you feel how wet your pussy is for me?" he asked as he continued to rub me through the now drenched fabric of my panties.

I arched into his hand moaning yes like some wanton hussy.

"Do you want me to fuck that sweet little pussy of yours?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yes Noah, fuck me please" I begged no longer recognizing the sound of my voice.

His hand has now slipped past my panties and began massaging my clit in just the right rhythm making my knees weak.

"Well dear, I do believe we are both overdressed for that" he smirked.

The remainders of our clothes were shed quickly and I was faced with Noah's glorious fully erect cock. Even with minimal light I could see how perfect it was I just wanted to taste it. I licked my lips and looked up at him hungrily.

"You hungry for my cock?" Noah asked.

"You want to feel my cock between those sexy little lips of yours don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I want your cock to fuck my hot little mouth, I want to taste you I want to milk your cock dry." I replied lustfully.

"Fuck, you can't say shit like that right now; I want to feel the inside of your mouth so bad but right now I want to fuck that tight cunt until you cum all over my dick." He bit back.

"Then stop all this talking and fuck me" I demanded.

"You naughty girl where have you been hiding?" he asked while picking me up slamming me against the cold tile of the wall that felt good against my heated skin.

"Behind Berry, but Rachel is out to play tonight and she hasn't been fucked properly in 6 years" I growled.

"I thought you have only been in here for five" he said sucking on my breast nibbling on my nipples softly as I arched into his mouth moaning out loud.

"I have" was all I told him.

Right now wasn't the time to think about Blaine and his and his lack of sexual adventurousness leading to the harboring of all my sexual fantasies.

"Now are you actually going to fuck me or am I going to have to once again self-inflect an orgasm?" I asked anxiously.

"Shit the thought of you fucking yourself just made me harder if it's even possible to be, one day you have to let me watch but that day isn't today." He barked taking that opportunity to plunge deep inside my walls causing me to scream out his name.

"Oh! Fuck Noah fuck me just like that! Ram that cock into this tight dripping cunt!" I moaned.

"Fuck Rach" he said slamming into me repeatedly with extreme force. He clutched my thighs so tight I'm convinced there is going to be marks in the morning and ground into me so deep I could feel him in my belly.

"Damn babe you're so fucking tight and wet, you feel so good around my cock" Noah groaned.

"Fuck me harder and deeper" I moaned biting my lip throwing my head back in passion.

In one swift motion I was on my back on top of a crate, thanks to 8 years of dance I'm very flexible that's why Noah was able to put my feet behind my head creating a whole new angle.

He plunged into me and there was that sensation I was craving, he was so deep and so snug it was as if he barely fit in here.

"Oh! Shit right there Noah! Don't you dare stop! Don't you dare fucking stop!" I moaned, as he slammed into me rocking the crate with each thrust.

"Oh fuck yeah! Almost there! Almost there!" I screamed, I knew we were bound to be caught, I don't know what section of the prison we were taken too but I bet the whole prison could hear my screams and I didn't care I was so overwhelmed at the sensations nothing else even mattered.

"Fuck Baby I'm close!" he grunted.

"Me too! Faster!" I moaned biting his shoulder while digging my nails into his back egging him on.

He slammed into me with impossible force hitting that spot deep inside me repeatedly. That coil turned inside my belly tighter and tighter, I felt myself ready to let go.

"Oh yes Noah" I whimpered it felt so good I felt tears of ecstasy pool in my eyes.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rach" I heard Noah chant softly I knew he was just as close as I.

"Rachel, Rachel!" I heard it get louder.

I shot up out of my sleep in alarm, looking around temporally confused: this was all a dream? and the one chanting my name, my real name so excessively was MJ.

"What?" I asked to myself really, rubbing my eyes trying to unblur my vision I looked around and realized I was in my bed, looking over at a very confused yet amused MJ.

"Well, from what I got from everything you were having a very raunchy sex dream about a certain Jew from a few yards yonder, I listened for a while it sounded pretty hot Sorry I had to wake you Berry but you got too loud we don't need anyone outside of the cell hearing." She informed me, I just nodded still in too much of a sleep daze to even be mad I didn't get my orgasm.

But as I began to wake up more, the ache between my legs was rather uncomfortable; I was horny as fuck, hornier than I think I've honestly ever been while in here. I tried to listen to the rest of what MJ was saying but my need became too strong and my mind began to wander about how I can solve my problem, there was really only one way. M snapped me out of my daze real quick as she held up and unread letter from Noah, gaining my attention.

"Your dream wouldn't have anything to do with this?" she eyed me.

"How?" he asked confused, then I realized I must of dosed off before I could pick up Noah's letter from Ally.

"It was lying in the corner perfectly" she replied.

"Did you umm… read it?" I quizzed.

"Of course I did, and from what I read this wasn't the first one that's been sent and I must say I'm hurt you didn't trust me more with the truth of yalls Lovey flirty relationship, you know I would only crack on you in private" she teased.

"It's not been going on long, look M I promise to tell you everything okay but right now I need a favor." I told her.

"Shoot?"

"I need you to go take your morning shower now before the sun comes up and before everyone gets up instead of later" I told her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Do you remember when you first got here and how you would feel after you talked to your now ex boyfriend?" I asked her, her brows scrunched up in confusion and then realization.

"Remember how I use to leave for lunch a little early so you could take care of your problem? Yeah time to return the favor because if I don't I'm going to combust.

"Lord have mercy, alright I got you chicka" she laughed calling the guard to come get her. When the guard came to unlock the door and escort her with the rest of the girls who were taking early morning showers she turned back and said to me,

"Alright but I want full details when I get back and have an orgasm for me lord knows I need one" she laughed walking off as I blushed at the guard who now knows what I'm about to do.

Too sexually frustrated to give a flying fuck for more than a few seconds I slipped my hands in my soaked panties and began to feed the need while I replayed the dream in vivid details over again in my head this time me finishing before the end.

AN: Don't Kill Me! I know I know lol honestly I wanted to kill myself it was so good I wanted it to be real but sadly Noah isn't that connected. Sorry for teasing you but it had to be done lmaoo but hey fake interaction is better than no interaction at all right? So how did you like the lemon? My lemons are normally more sensual and not as explicit but I was trying something a little different tell me how you liked it. So review let me know what you thought! Even if you review to tell me you hate me so much right now ;D let me hear your thoughts. A few more letters to come then Pucks release followed by Rachel's so stay tuned ~MissFJU~


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

"So are you gonna spill or what?" MJ asked me with her bitch brow raised like she dares me to renege on my promised.

"Ugh fine, Long version or short?" I asked her.

"Gimmie the short because I sense you don't really wanna talk about it and I'm not going to make you go into elaborate details but give me a lil somethin somethin" she winked .

"Okay, short version would be, after that day I shared my ciggys with him he was coming back the same time every day to talk to me because he says I'm one of the only people in this shit hole with good conversation and intellect, but it was drawing suspicion to us and we were soon to be approached by the drug wranglers to start helping with the transportation operations so I've been using Ally and her husband who is a janitor in the men's prison to pass notes between the both of us and it's been going on for a few weeks. Some details for you would be he is really smart and funny we talked about family and friends and he's really encouraging I even told him about my dads, I think I have found another true friend" I told her.

"Please honey! You found more than just a friend, you found love in the pen! Just like I said you would" she smirked.

"MJ this is not a love thing, at the most there is lust because I've been on lockdown for too long and let's face it, have you seen him?" I retorted.

"You opened up to him about your dads, something that took quite long for you to do to me I might add there is more than a lust thing here and the fact your denying it so fiercely does nothing but confirm my suspicions." MJ replied.

"Okay, I like Puck okay I like him but that's as far as it goes, He's getting out this week and We might still write but I'm pretty sure He is going to get on with his life and I have to go find one" I told her.

"Alright, if you say so, let's go before all the good breakfast is gone" she said leading our way out the cell and to the café'.

**PPOV**

"A guard will go escort you to gather the rest of your things and you are free to go" The warden told me with a sneer, mad that my attorney got me off and so quickly at that, but I wasn't supposed to leave until later this week I haven't even gotten my letter from Berry I have to see her before I go I can't leave her in this hell without saying anything.

The guard walked me to my cell and told me to grab my things, I left all their shitty ass supplies where it laid the only thing I took out of that cell with me were my letters.

"Hey, you see that presidential Rolex I came in with?" I asked the guard but he said nothing.

"It's yours if you take me out to the yard, 3 minutes, 3 minutes is all I need" I told him.

He took me by the arm and locked my cell back up escorting me towards the back doors towards the yard. A smile spread across my face as we neared the doors, at the doors he released my arm and said to me sternly,

"3 Minutes"

I raced across the yard like a mad man not caring who noticed. once I reached the fence I scanned for her quickly, there she was, her back turned towards me trying to find what I presume is her cigarettes.

"BERRY!"I called out.

Her head snapped back to look at me so fast a look of pure shock hit her face as she mouthed the words "_What the fuck are you_ _doing_" to me.

"Come here!" I told her.

By now almost all eyes were on us but I didn't give a fuck, but I could tell she did she stumbled nervously over to me and clung to the fence.

"Noah, what the fuck is going on" she whispered.

"I'm leaving, right now but I couldn't leave without telling you so" I told her.

"Oh.." she said sadness evident in her tone.

"Bye I guess" she whispered.

"Aye." I said using my finger to left her chin up to look me in the eye.

"Until next time" I said softly kissing her on the lips through the gap in the fence, turning around to race back across the yard before any of the guards could say something.

"Thanks" I told the guard that just stood there shaking his head, but I didn't miss the small smile that tugged on the corner of his lips, worth so much more than the watch, Sir I do believe you have been underpaid I thought to myself as the goofy grin would not escape my face.

He led me back towards the front, they handed me my bag of items I came in with and pushed me into a cramped bathroom to change.

I put back on my dark wash jeans and v neck black tee shirt while slipping back into my black boots, sliding the star of David back around my neck, the fuckers weren't allowed to take this from me in the first place but because mine had diamonds incrusted in the back they did. I checked to see if my fake I.D was still securely in my wallet before I slid my empty wallet back in my back pocket of my jeans. Grabbing my Rolex not bothering to put it on I left it in my hand for an easy trade off slung my jacket over my shoulder and exited the bathroom.

I tossed the Rolly at the guard and winked at him, he smiled in return and motioned his arm towards the door.

"Hope to never see you back in here." He spoke.

"You never know" I smirked and left that hell where it stood.

"PUCK!" I heard an all too familiar voice scream as I walked down the steps of the prison.

Before I knew it a little blonde flung herself into my arms, and hugged me for dear life.

"Why every time yall come and pick me up it is a big dramatic scene" I laughed looking into her watery eyes.

"Because we missed you just the boys act too tough to say it." She smiled.

"I missed you too Quinny" I said hugging her back.

It wasn't a lie I missed my second family I was closer to them than my immediate family at times.

But unlike Quinn I can go without them for a few weeks without it being so dramatic.

"You better have! I'm the one who lit a fire under your lawyers ass we needed your ass out a.s.a.p. we have tons of shit to do and little time." She said as we reached my 1966 Chevrolet.

I jumped over the door and into the passenger's seat and slid down as Quinn got in the back with Joe I slapped hands with my right hand man Brody and we pulled off.

**RPOV**

I stood there shocked, as all eyes were now on me, everything was a blur after that the next thing I knew a hard slap went across my face that broke me out of my daze.

"Are you awake now?" MJ shouted.

"Damn, why are you hollering and why did you hit me" I scowled.

"You have been in a trance for the last 40 minutes, I dragged you from outside into here and I've been trying to get your attention for the last 20 minuets.

"Oh" was all I could mutter.

"What the hell was that!? He kissed you omg tell me everything" MJ shook with excitement that I was now lucid.

"Umm… he's leaving h-he kissed me goodbye" I said lowering my eyes.

"Is that what he said?" she asked shocked.

"Well… he said until next time but who knows if that will ever be" I sighed.

A big smile broke out across MJ's face; it was almost scary to see her smile this big.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"He's coming back for you" she beamed.

"Please MJ we hardly know each other, he has a life and friends I doubt after he's gone he is going to even have time to think about coming back for me" I told her.

"Believe what you want, but mark my words sour berry that man, he is coming back for you" and with that she left me in the laundry room to stew over what she just said.


End file.
